Don't
by Aunt Jo the Grammar Goddess
Summary: Quigley gets a wierd feeling during dinner an decides to act on it. Rated for not too descriptive violence.


This is the first of a few evil!Duncan ideas I've been having. It's my first oneshot, and its pretty long. There's forced, one-sided D/V and reciprocal Quiglet at the end. Enjoy!

"No, Duncan. Please don't! Please, Dunca—Ahhhhh!"

**Quigley**

As I was eating dinner, butterflies invaded my stomach. I didn't know why I felt it or who I felt it for, but I got the distinct impression that something was wrong. Somewhere, someone I knew was…what? In trouble? That was definitely not impossible. Klaus had been caught dealing drugs, and he'd been in and out of prison for nearly two years now. No, this feeling of dread wasn't for Klaus. Isadora? No, I'd just talked to her. She was safe at home with husband and newborn twins. Sunny was staying with a friend from school. That left Violet and Duncan. The feeling got worse when I thought of her. It had to be Violet. I walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Duncan asked calmly. As if nothing was wrong. Maybe the feeling _had_ been for Sunny.

"Hey, Duncan. Sorry to call and interrupt, but I got this weird feeling, like something was wrong over there and I just wondered…Sorry, I'll leave two you alone."

"No, no, that's fine. I don't mind at all. Thanks for the concern, but everything's alright here." I thought I heard someone crying in the background. I asked him about it. "What? Oh, it's some chick flick Vi rented. The most boring and moronic thing since 'Titanic.' But she likes it, so I guess I can suffer through it."

"Are you sure Violet's okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just found out she's pregnant."

The feeling got worse. "Uh, congratulations, Dunc." Why was the feeling worse? This was one of the happiest things that had ever happened to Vi. Why wasn't I happy for her?

"Thanks. Vi's really excited. She's told everyone about it."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, sure! Hey, Vio—oh, she fell asleep. Sorry."

"I understand. Could you tell her I called, then?"

"Sure. I'll tell her."

**Duncan**

He silently walked into the bedroom, thinking all the while about his brother's call. Why had he called, really? Surely he hadn't had some foreboding about Violet's safety. He should have, though. Violet _was_ in danger, and it was his fault.

"Oh, Violet," he called sweetly. "Guess who just called?" She was lying on the bed, tears and blood pouring from her like a salty crimson river. She whimpered as he came closer. "Your lover just called. He wanted to speak with you."

"My…lover?" She sat up with a wince. Her dress was torn in several places; it was hanging awkwardly on her emaciated frame. Blood was running from a busted lip and a myriad of cuts on her face and scalp not to mention the cuts and blood on her body. Her eyes were red from crying and the bruises were already starting to show. He sat down next to her. She flinched as his hand settled on her shoulder.

"Quigley," he answered. He looked at his hand on her shoulder. He started stroking her cheek until her eyes closed. His hand pulled back and he slapped her with all his might. It stung.

He watched the pain on her face with a smile. After a moment he said, "Violet, my sweet, didn't I teach you not to cry?"

**Quigley**

I couldn't stand it anymore. I got the keys to my car and left.

**Duncan**

"Didn't I?"

"Y-yes." She hurriedly wiped the mixture of tears and blood away from her eyes.

"Crying is a sigh of weakness, my Violet. Are you weak?" He lifted her head so she was looking in his eyes.

"No." He saw tears begin to form again.

Another slap. "You're crying again, my pretty Violet. Why are you crying?"

"Because you hit me." She looked up, questions in her eyes. "Why, Duncan? Why do you do it? When we first got married everything was perfect. You loved me and now… you don't act like you do." Maybe she could keep him distracted so he wouldn't hit her anymore.

"I do love you, Violet." He gently kissed her. "But you can't have true love without discipline."

"But what have I done to des—" He slapped her again.

"Everything, Violet! And Quigley's baby only makes it worse." He put his hand on her waist.

**Quigley**

When I arrived at her house, my stomach was jiggling like Jell-O. Something was wrong. Duncan lied to me, he i_had_/i to have done.

The door was unlocked and cracked open slightly. My heart started racing. Olaf had been captured a year ago and put to death, but I knew Violet would have never allowed the door to stand open. She was still afraid of him. I pushed the door open, calling her name.

**Duncan**

"Violet?" they heard from the living room. "Violet, are you here?"

He turned to face her. She looked scared. She should be. "Look, my Violet. Your knight in shining armor is here to rescue you. Or die with you. Which ever he's capable of doing."

"Die with me? You mean, you're gonna k-kill me? What about the ba—"

"That baby," he said in a quiet tone that Violet had learned to fear, "is not mine. The baby," he pulled her off the bed, "has to be Quigley's. And you," he led her over to the dresser, "are nothing but a cheating harlot who deserves death. And your baby," in a quick movement he had both her arms behind her back, "is illegitimate. It deserves to die, too." He opened the top drawer and took out a knife.

"No, Duncan. Please don't! Please, Dunca—Ahhhhh!" She started screaming, in the hopes of attracting attention. Maybe a neighbor would call the police.

"Violet," he said quietly, bringing the knife to her throat as he kissed her neck, "I love you."

"Don't do it, Duncan."

He whirled around to face his brother.

**Quigley**

"Why not?" Duncan asked. Violet backed away from him. "Why shouldn't I kill her? Give me one good reason, you back-stabbing—"

"Sex. From the looks of things, you could get it anytime you want, sans diseases. If you went out looking for women, who knows what you'd contract."

He walked over to me. "What?"

"And you wouldn't have to pay child support if you stayed with Violet. If you went out looking for women, you'd knock some poor girl up eventually and have to shell out X amount of money every month for the baby." I casually walked towards the bed. Duncan turned with me, his back to the door Violet, silent as a mouse, ran out of the room. I made the mistake of flicking my eyes her way for a split second. Duncan turned around, just after Violet ducked behind the kitchen door. "Where is she?"

"Violet?" I looked around the room. "I don't know. Under the bed, maybe. Um…in the closet?" (Stall, I told myself. Stall as long as you can.) "I really don't know, Duncan." As my brother began to look for his wife, I slipped out of the room, silently locking and shutting the door behind me. The lock wouldn't do any real good, since it was on the inside, but it could give Violet a few extra seconds to run.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her standing in the doorway, listening intently and breathing shallowly. I took her hand and was leading her to the front door when we heard the bedroom door slam. We started to run like the wind. I managed to lock the door as we ran out. We ran to my car and drove off, Violet narrowly dodging a rock hurled towards her head.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "He's never done that before."

"He's never hit you?"

"Oh, I wish. No, he's never tried to kill me before." She belatedly remembered her seatbelt. She winced as it tightened around her.

"If it hurts, I'm not gonna make you put it on." I unbuckled her. She smiled at me.

"If a policeman sees—"

"Your husband just beat you, and I'm taking you to the hospital, Violet. It's not your fault you can't wear a seatbelt. I'm sure a cop would understand that."

She didn't say a word the rest of the trip. When we got to the hospital, we found out that Violet had two broken and two bruised ribs, and had miscarried the baby.

_**Eight months later...**_

Violet came dancing through the front door of my apartment, singing to herself. "Quigley! Guess what?"

I kissed her. "What?"

"My divorce is final. I am no longer married to that S.O.B. I'm freaking single again!"

"Wanna go see a movie with me sometime, Violet?"

"Sure," she replied quickly, standing on tip toe to kiss me. "Does this mean we're dating and I'm no longer single?"

I nodded. Putting my arms around her waist, I asked, "Marry me, Vi?"

She gasped. "Quigley, isn't this all a little sudden?" Pseudo-shock filled her voice.

I kissed her again.

Duncan was eventually sentenced to six years incarceration. He was sent to the same prison as Klaus. Duncan was killed three days before his release. There was absolutely no forensic evidence at the murder scene.


End file.
